Imposibleo no?
by valquiria 72
Summary: es un thalico sucede despues de la guerra contra gea


Inalcanzble… o ¿no?

Ha pasado un año desde que Percy y los demás viajaron al las puertas de la muerte desde que vivieron la mayor pesadilla de sus vidas ahora había paz tanto en el campamento jupiter como en el campamento mestiso.

Pov Thalia.-

Estaba en la cabaña de artemisia justo cuando el estaba parado en la puerta de su cabaña me miraba con esos ojos que adoro con esa cara que a pesar de que sufrió mucho siempre me mostro una sonrisa que me dejaba hipnotizada…no no podía pensar así…yo…yo hice un juramento a artemisa de que no me iba a enamorar…yo no debía enamorarme…y mucho menos de el…

Hola – me saludo Anabeth

Hola – dije un tanto pensativa

Quirón dice que necesita vernos a todos los jefes de cabaña y siendo la lugarteniente de artemisa tu también debes ir…

Pero…no creo que sea necesario... – dije nerviosa…no quería verle a el no porque tan solo pensando en el ya estaba rompiendo el juramento que hice – o hablaremos del comportamiento de las cazadoras?...

Nop…solo dice que es una reunión de información…por lo cual todos los jefes de cabaña debemos ir…

Ok estare ahí en 5 minutos – dije aun pensativa.

Me sentía muy mal por fallar al juramento que le hice a artemisa a las cazadoras…pero e es perfecto en todo sentido…sus ojos su boca su forma de ser…pero no me podía dejar llevar por tales sentimientos.

Sali de mis pensamientos y fui directo a la casa grande entre directo a la oficina de Quirón donde estaban todos los jefes e cabinas incluyéndolo a el… pero le preste poca importancia al ver que Quirón estaba hablando…

Hay que seleccionar quien dará el curso de defensa personal a os mas pequeños pero no tenemos quien…

Bueno puedo ofrecerme a dárselas yo… – dijo pensativo Will solace

Supongo que si…pero nesesitaras un apoyo – dijo Quirón y apunto hacia Helen Mayor hija de Jano

Helen tu ayudaras a Will.

Percy pov

Después de la reunión regrese a mi cabaña donde me esperaba un mensaje iris de mi madre…

Hola mama…

Hola Percy…esto…bueno Paul y yo decidimos que seria bueno que tuvieras tu propio auto…

En serio!? Pregunte emocionado – estuve pidiéndoselos por barios meses antes de venir

Si siempre y cuando vengas para tu cumpleaños…

Gracias mama…

Bueno Percy yo ya me voy…te quiero mucho – dijo en un suspiro final y el mensaje se desvaneció…

Sali de mi cabaña muy feliz y en uno de mis saltos de alegría choque con nico que se dirigía aparentemente a la cabaña de artemisa…

Lo siento Nico es solo que no te vi... – dije a modo disculpa

No te preocupes Percy… - dijo y luego se fue directo a la cabaña de artemisa

Era raro que se dirigiera ahí ya que las cazadoras lo sacarian flechazos de su cabaña pero…no importa tenia que decirle a annie que por fin tendría mi propio auto…

POV Nico.-

No sabia por que siempre me toaban las pruebas mas difíciles…perdí a mi hermana…a mi madre…nadie me quería…jamás debí haber nacido…me enamore de una chica prohibida…si ella estaba prohibida para mi…no importara lo que haga ella estaba prohibida…

Pero durante la junta la vi tan linda con esa Mirada seria que me dejaba cautivado…solo con una mirada a ella y se me alegraba el día…

Me dirigía a la cabaña de artemisa seguramente ella estaba ahí por que…

Hola – dijo la cazadora que salía

Hola – dije – esta Thalia?

Si… esta con Anabeth…

Ok… gracias…

Entre con los nervios de punta…ella estaba ahí con su mejor amiga debía idearmelas para que nos dejara solos…llegue a donde Thalia y Anabeth estaban hablando

Hola – masculle nervioso ya que estaba frente a ella

Hola Nico – dijeron a unísono…

Este Anabeth Percy te esta buscando…

Mmmm bueno, Thalia iré a ver que es lo que ocurre…

Bueno ve…

Anabeth salió de la cabaña de artemisa…dejándonos solos ahora todo dependía de lo que le dijera

Thalia…podrías acompañarme un momento por favor

Ok vayamos…

Así nos dirigimos a un claro en el bosque donde me detuve y me sente en un tronco

Aca esta esta bien – dije

Ok… – se sento a mi lado

Este Thalia… por que te uniste a las casadoras?

Por que…era preferible que yo no fuese la de la profesia…por que seguramente huiese destruido el Olimpo.

Pero tu eres una gran líder tu pudiste haber ido contra eso y mas…

No creo que hubiera podido hacer eso…

Tu eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de las antiguas heroinas o guerreras de la historia de todas ellas eres la mas valiente la mas… - no me resisti y le di un beso al que ella no respondió por lo cual me separe inmediatamente… - lo…lo siento – dije avergonzado – perdona…esto no debió haber pasado…esto no…

Thalia POV.-

No me lo creía el me había besado Nico me había besado pero estaba tan sorprendida que no atine a hacer nada solo me quede ahí viéndolo solo s mientras el se disculpaba cando estuvo a punto de irse lo detuve…

Nico… espera – dije aun un poco aturdida…

Thalia…yo no quería que…lo…lo – fue cortado por que le haba abrazado

Te quero Nico pero hice una promesa hace 3 años y no la puedo romper…

Si entiedo – dije triste – pero… podrías dejarme probar tus labios una ultima vez?

Esto…yo…. – estaba muerta de nervios…o pensé un momento…Nico ya había sufrido mucho y aun que el me gustaba mucho no podía fallarle a artemisa pero solo un beso no cambiaria nada…o eso creo – esta bien

Cuando dije lo ultimo el me tomo por la cintura y yo enrede mis brazos en el cuello de el que es ligeramente mas alto que yo…cerré los ojos y cuando sentí sus labios sobre los mios sentí que una ola de sentimientos se traspasaba el uno al otro en ese momento no pensaba en nada mas que darle a Nico el mejor recuerdo de mis labios posible.

Al concluir el beso lo abrace y le dije:

Te quiero Nico Di Angelo

Y yo a ti Thalia Grace.

Pero esto no puede ir mas allá – le dije con ojos tristes

Si pero este momento es el que siempre atesorare en mi mente

Yo también

Oí un ruido entre los arbustos y me separe inmediatamente de Nico aun que el me miro algo extrañado.

Alguien nos esta observando

¡sal de ahí quien quiera que seas! – dijo Nico

No es quien quiera que seas…es quienes quiera que sean. – dijo leo que salió de los arbustos junto a Frank, Hazel, Pipes, Jasón, Percy y Anabeth.

Pero ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunte muy avergonzada

Solo los buscábamos para ir por unas malteadas y no encontramos con esta romántica escena – dijo pipes

Si – coincidieron todos menos Jasón

Desde hace cuanto no están espiando? – logro cuestionar Nico

Desde que se abrazaron – dijo muy francamente Frank

Ahhhhhh – suspire aliviada

Pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que Jasón estaba sobre Nico…mi hermano le estaba pegando y Nico solo se limitaba a esquivar los golpes

Jasón basta déjalo en paz – le grite

Thalia tu no te metas esto no te incumbe…

Oh si que me incumbe – estaba furiosa y como consecuencia de eso comenzo una tormenta – pipes no creo poder controlarme por favor haz que Jasón se detenga o no lograre controlarme

Jasón deja en paz a Nico – dijo usando su encanto vocal

Pero el se atrevio a besar a mi hermana

Jasón tranquilízate

Poco después Jasón dejo a Nico tranquilo; mientras iba a ayudar a Nico vi que pipes conversaba en voz baja con mi hermano

Estas bien?

Si por que tu me diste la felicidad momentánea mas grande del mundo

Oh por los dioses Nico mírate esas sangrando – le dije apuntando a su naris

No es nada…

Después de un par de regañaos hacia Jasón volvimos l campamento justo para la cena todos nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas mesas Quirón anuncio un nuevo evento en honor a Apolo

Este año tendremos el concurso de bandas los requisitos están en la puerta de cada cabaña por lo menos un grupo por cabaña sea de varones mixto o de mujeres

Genial! Dijeron los de Apolo

Al llegar a la cabaña de artemisa las cazadoras no estaban sino Pipes Anabeth Hazel y Rachel

Que es lo que hacen aquí?

Vinimos por explicaciones – dijo pipes

No tengo por que dárselas… - rebatí

Sip…pero entonces vinimos a pedirte un favor… - dijo Hazel

Cual? – dije yo

Se parte de nuestra banda – dijo Anabeth

No! – dije inmediatamente

Si no te unes le diré a una de las cazadoras de tu beso con Nico… - dijo Anabeth desafiante

Ok ok pero yo hare las canciones – dije

Ok menos una que le dedicare a Jasón dijo pipes

Nico POV.-

En mi cabaña estábamos reunidos Percy Frank Jasón y leo

Nico necesitamos una segunda voz y un coro por favor…-dijo suplicando leo

Mmm…no…-dije

Tengo una idea…- dijo Percy cosa muyyyyyyyyyy rara…- Nico…cántale una canción a Thalia así le das un regalo y también nos ayudas

Mmmm ok pero…no le digan nada a nadie

Siiiii!

Percy Jasón Frank yo y leo pasamos los siguientes días escribiendo muchas canciones pero un día que a pesar de que intentaba no pude dormir ya que esos ojos azul eléctrico taladraban mi mente y cada vez que pensaba en ella un verso me llegaba cada pensamiento lo convertí en poesía…al poco rato ya tenia una canción completa solo para ella.

Llego el día de el concurso y comenzó…

Habían solo solistas como will solace o como Chris Rodríguez.

Comenzó los primeros en cantar fueron Connor y Travis Stoll que cantaron de Linking park – what I've done

Luego canto Chris Rodríguez con la canción de Reli Barba-amor del bueno

Luego will solace con la canción de Axel – todo vuelve

Luego cantaron las chicas de afrodita la canción de Belinda – Ángel

Luego fue turno de los de atenea que cantaron café Tacuba – Eres

Los de ares cantaron de Avenged seven fold – Danger line.

Los de Hefesto cantaron de Jhon Bonjovi – It's my life

Luego llego el turno de las chicas me sorprendió ver que Thalia iba a cantar se veis sencillamente hermosa con una chaqueta de cuero con un pantalón de color azul eléctrico y con unas botas militares…

Charolita para la baba? – bromeo leo

Q…que?...

Nico…hay que ir a cambiarnos…

Esto…yo voy mas tarde…. – le dije aun viendo a Thalia

Ok…

Comenzaron a cantar goma de mascar de Paty Cantu ya que la vocalista era pipes

_Maldito el día en que te encontré e…e( Thalia hizo la segunda voz)_

_La hora en la que te mire e...e...e_

_Entraste a mi vida y ahora no hay salida_

_Me equivoque e…e_

_Yo no quería y acepte…e_

_Por un ratito te guarde e…e_

_Yo no soy adorable_

_Tu eres insoportable e…e…e_

_( Anabeth, Hazel y Rachel hacen el coro)_

_Insufrible amor_

_Como me pude enamorar_

_No te soporto es la verdad_

_Porque molestas y te pegas_

_Como la goma de mascar_

_en mi zapato al caminar_

_somos un caso no ideal_

_pero te quiero yo te quiero._

_(ahora solo canta pipes)_

_En la política y la fe_

_no congeniamos ya los se e…e…e_

_yo como carne roja_

_tu solo comes hojas_

_y pensé e_

_(coro)_

_Insufrible amor_

_Como me pude enamorar_

_No te soporto es la verdad_

_Porque molestas y te pegas_

_Como la goma de mascar_

_en mi zapato al caminar_

_somos un caso no ideal_

_pero te quiero yo te quiero._

_(Esta parte la canta solo Thalia)_

_Insufrible amor_

_Como me pude enamorar_

_No te soporto es la verdad_

_Por que molestas y te pegas_

_Como (todas) la goma de mascar_

_en mi zapato al caminar_

_somos un caso no ideal_

_pero te quiero yo te quiero_

_(Thalia)_

_Yo estoy mas loca cada mes_

_(Anabeth)_

_Tu insufrible y a la vez_

_(pipes)_

_Eres tan vulnerable_

_(Hazel)_

_Tan tierno_

_(Rachel)_

_Tan besable_

_(todas)_

_Siempre te amare_

Todos estallaron en aplausos y me di cuenta que era mi turno de subir al esenario por lo que tome mi guitarra y subi…

POV Thalia.-

Al bajar del esenario vi que era hora de que los chicos canten y bueno su canción era sorpresa

Comenzaron a cantar

_(solo canto Nico)_

_Es delirante__  
__Tan demente__  
__No buscarte entre la gente__  
__Olvidar que no estás__  
__No me quieres más__  
__Que nunca volverás__  
(leo)  
__Te metiste en cada capa__  
__Es eterna la semana__  
__Sin estar junto a ti__  
__Me pesa vivir__  
__Regresa voy a morir__  
(Percy)  
__La conciencia me miente__  
__No puedo aceptar perderte, yeah__  
__Es profunda como el mar__  
__La tristeza de buscarte en mi mente__  
(todos)  
__Porque duele,__  
__Duele tanto amarte así__  
__La ilusión se me escapa__  
__Me deshace despertar y no tenerte aquí__  
__Siento que me mata__  
__Duele tanto amarte así__  
(Frank)  
__Siento frío__  
__Son heladas__  
__En la calle__  
__Las miradas__  
__No te puedo borrar__  
__Lo quiero intentar__  
__No puedo ni comenzar__  
(Jasón)  
__La conciencia me miente__  
__No puedo aceptar perderte, yeah__  
__Es profunda como el mar__  
__La tristeza de buscarte en mi mente__  
__Oh…__  
(todos)  
__Porque duele,__  
__Duele tanto amarte así__  
__La ilusión se me escapa__  
__Me deshace despertar y no tenerte aquí__  
__Siento que me mata__  
__Duele tanto amarte así___

_Porque duele,__  
__Duele tanto amarte así__  
__La ilusión se me escapa__  
__Me deshace despertar y no tenerte aquí__  
__Tanto que me mata__  
__Duele tanto amarte así__  
_  
Duele tanto amarte

Así todos culminaron en aplausos y gritos de aprobación por lo que Quirón dijo:

Al parecer hay un empate chicas tienen otra canción?

Esto si…

Bueno… he aquí otra canción de las chicas dijo Quirón

Volvi a subir al esenario

Nico POV

Al bajar vi que Thalia volvió a subir a esenario y comenzaron a cantar

_(Thalia canta sola)_

_Siento que me desconoces_

_Siento que tocarme ahora_

_Te da igual.(Anabeth segunda voz) "te da igual"_

_Cada vez ay mas temores_

_Crese como hiedra la inseguridad_

_Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_

_lo que un día_

_en el alma nos unía_

_ya no esta y que tal_

_es momento de afrontar la realidad…_

_(todas)_

_Tu me quieres pero yo te amo_

_esa es la verdad_

_tu presencia aquí me esta matando_

_sentirte a la mitad_

_(pipes)_

_me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_

_que te vuelva a enamorar_

_se que no me quieres lastimar_

_pero tengo que soltare_

_(todas)_

_Hoy te dejo en libertad_

_(Thalia)_

_No te odio no hay rencores_

_Simplemente el corazón ya no esta_

_El corazón ya no esta_

_(Hazel)_

_Se han perdido los colores_

_Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar_

_(Anabeth)_

_Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_

_Lo que un día_

_en el alma nos unia ya no esta_

_(Rachel)_

_Y que tal_

_es momento de afrontar la realidad_

_(todas)_

_Tu me quieres pero yo te amo_

_esa es la verdad_

_tu presencia aquí me esta matando_

_sentirte a la mitad_

_me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_

_que te vuelva a enamorar_

_se que no me quieres lastimar_

_pero tengo que soltare_

_(Thalia)_

_Me hace mas daño seguir contigo_

_y ver que aun por mi calor_

_caerías en el vacio_

_(todas)_

_Tu me quieres pero yo te amo_

_esa es la verdad_

_tu presencia aquí me esta matando_

_sentirte a la mitad_

_me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_

_que te vuelva a enamorar_

_se que no me quieres lastimar_

_pero tengo que soltare_

_(Thalia)_

_Hoy te dejo en libertad_

Así todos estallaron en aplausos y en vítores pero todos callaron cuando Quirón presento a mi grupo subi al escenario

POV Thalia

_(Nico)_

_Hoy te perdi_

_Una vez mas al despertar_

_Si soñara la realidad_

_y viviera lo que se fue_

_(Percy)_

_Mi humor miralo_

_Pintando un cuadro sin color_

_Puedo ver un paisaje gris_

_Que refleja mi interior_

_Y en el…y en el_

_(Nico)_

_Palomas blancas vuelan razo_

_Sobre el tejado brilla el sol_

_Y rien todos menos yo_

_(todos)_

_Que ahora soy un reo mas_

_pidiendo a gritos la verdad_

_mi vida eres tu y si te vas_

_vendrá la oscuridad_

_dame tu aire un día mas_

_para que pueda respirar_

_(leo)_

_Que un rayo de luz_

_Me haga brillar_

_Que muera_

_La soledad_

_(Nico)_

_Hoy soñare_

_Que despierto junto a ti_

_Y te canto canciones que_

_Anoche te escribí_

_(Percy y Jasón)_

_Llegare por ti_

_A donde nadie pudo ir_

_Pedo ver un mejo lugar_

_De tantos que conosi_

_(Jasón)_

_Y en el…y en el_

_Palomas blancas vuelan razo_

_Sobre el tejado brilla el sol_

_Y rien todos menos yo_

_(todos)_

_Que ahora soy un reo mas_

_pidiendo a gritos la verdad_

_mi vida eres tu y si te vas_

_vendrá la oscuridad_

_dame tu aire un día mas_

_para que pueda respirar_

_(Frank)_

_Que unrayo de luz_

_Me haga brillar_

_Que muera_

_La soledad_

_(todos)_

_Que ahora soy un reo mas_

_pidiendo a gritos la verdad_

_mi vida eres tu y si te vas_

_me fregara la oscuridad_

_dame tu aire un día mas_

_para que pueda respirar_

_(Frank y Percy)_

_Que unrayo de luz_

_Me haga brillar_

_Que muera_

_La soledad_

Me di cuenta que Nico solo me miro durante toda la fucion

Otra otra!

Ok los grupos cantaran otra canción

Subí al esenario esta canción relataba nuestra historia…

Subí triste al escenario y comencé a cantar

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez_

_Descifrando tu silencio…_

***ahora entra pipes*pero ella jamás entro sino la voz de un chico que conocía bien…era Nico di Angelo**

_(Nico)_

_Y entonces me imagino __dentro__ de tu piel_

_Pero pierdo en el intento_

_(ambos)_

_Y por mas que busco darte amor_

_Nunca te fijas en mi_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti_

_inalcanzable_

_Como estrella tan distante_

_Un amor casi imposible_

_Invisible como el aire_

_Eres tan inalcanzable_

_Tan sublime como un angel_

_Un amor casi imposible_

_Como fuego que no arde_

_Te me haz vuelto_

_Inalcanzable inalcanzable_

_(Thalia)_

_Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad_

_Cuando alguien_

_Te lastima_

_(Nico)_

_Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie mas_

_Que te ame_

_Sin medida_

_(ambos)_

_Como duele verte suspirar por que no te hace feliz_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti_

_Por ti_

_Inalcanzable_

_Como estrella tan distante_

_Un amor casi imposible_

_Invisible como el aire_

_Eres tan inalcanzable_

_Tan sublime como un angel_

_Un amor casi imposible_

_Como fuego que no arde_

_Te me haz vuelto_

_Inalcanzable inalcanzable_

_Inalcanzable_

_Como estrella tan distante_

_Un amor casi imposible_

_Invisible como el aire_

_Eres tan inalcanzable_

_Tan sublime como un angel_

_Un amor casi imposible_

_Como fuego que no arde_

_Te me haz vuelto_

_Inalcanzable inalcanzable_

_Inalcanzable_

_Inalcanzable_

_Inalcanzable_

_Inalcanzable_

_Inalcanzable_

así el termino y me beso en frente de todos no me importo que estuviese frente a las cazadoras… ni frente a Quirón…me daba igual si el mismo cronos estaba ahí…solo importábamos los dos juntos besándonos solo los dos

Thalia…- suspiro

Nico – dije luego me hizo sentarme en el asiento en el que el se había sentado

esta canción Thalia Grace la escribí anoche pensando en ti

POV Nico.-

Me dieron una guitarra y comencé a cantar

_I__  
__Siempre serás la niña que me llene el alma como mar__  
__inquieto como mar en calma siempre tan lejana como el horizonte__  
__gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios__  
__solo queda el eco de mi desengaño__  
__sigo aquí en mis sueños de seguirte amando___

_Sera, será como tu quieras pero así sera__  
__si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas__  
__me quedare colgado de este sentimiento___

_CORO__  
__Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo__  
__será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido__  
__yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo___

_Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla__  
__tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla__  
__ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada__  
__por amarte asi por amarte así por amarte___

_II__  
__Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja__  
__por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra__  
__precio del amor que me negaste un día__  
__contando los segundos que pasan por verte__  
__haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte__  
__soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía___

_Sera, sera como tu quieras pero así sera__  
__si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas__  
__me quedare colgado de este sentimiento___

_CORO__  
__Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo__  
__sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido__  
__yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo___

_Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla__  
__tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla__  
__ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada__  
__por amarte así por amarte así por amarte___

_CORO__  
__Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo__  
__sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido__  
__yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo___

_Por amarte así a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla__  
__tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla__  
__ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada__  
__por amarte asi por amarte asi por amarte_

Concluyo y ella me ve muy feliz y comienza a cantar

_(Thalia)_

_Si a los engaños dieran premios_

_Hubiera varios ya ganado_

_No me interesa tener novio _

_Eso es historia ya lo sé todo_

_(pipes Hazel Rachel Anabeth)_

_A quién crees que engañas_

_El es lo que tu más quieres_

_Ocultarlo tratas _

_Es hermoso lo que sientes_

_No lo disimules _

_piensa de voz donde esta tu corazón_

_tu corazón_

_(Thalia)_

_no van a oír que lo diga no no_

_(chicas)_

_tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo_

_(Thalia)_

_jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor_

_creía ya haber aprendido _

_siempre el inicio es hermoso_

_mi mente dice ten cuidado_

_porque no todo es maravilloso_

_(chicas)_

_ya lo entendemos_

_que lo quieres y lo extrañas _

_no lo aceptaremos_

_date cuenta que lo amas_

_trata de admitirlo_

_tienes que aceptarlo_

_muy enamorada estas_

_(Thalia)_

_no van a oír que lo diga no no_

_(chicas)_

_ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor_

_(Thalia)_

_no insistan mas no diré que es amor_

_(chicas)_

_quieras o no te atrapo el amor_

_(Thalia)_

_no pidan ya que lo diga_

_no harán jamás que lo diga_

_(chicas)_

_tu orgullo no deja que hable el amor_

_(Thalia)_

_nadie sabrá no hablare de mi amor_

quede sorprendido por la canción después sin pensarlo dos veces le di un beso en los labios Jasón me miro furico las cazadoras alistaban sus flechas y de repente artemisa apareció

Thalia Grace me informaron que haz roto tu juramento

Mi señora me di cuenta que a pesar de que no quise me enamore…

Bueno…rompiste un juramento…por lo cual debes ser castigada…

Si mi señora y aceptare el castigo…sea el que sea – dijo muy seria

Artemisa – interrumpí – yo tomare el castigo pero a ella no le haga nada

Nico cállate! – me reprocho Thalia

No Thalia desde ahora nadie te amenaza castiga ni te daña sin que yo te proteja... – dije en tono serio.

Bien hijo de hades…el castigo se te implementara a ti en vez de a mi ex terrateniente…

Cual es el castigo artemisa? – dijo muy nerviosa Thalia.

Tu castigo hijo de hades será.. – lo pensó por un momento y en eso llego afrodita.

Artemisa no ls castigues…- dijo la diosa del amor en tono relajado

Pero ella rompió su juramento…

Se aman…dejalos ser felices…ellos se lo meresen

Si lo se…se salvaron por esta vez… - y la diosa desaparcio en un resplandor plateado

Suerte – nos dijo la diosa del amor y e fue.


End file.
